Kalameet, the Black Dragon
Kalameet, the Black Dragon, was an ancient dragon that brought calamity to wherever it did go. It terrorized Skyverse for years until it was slain by Artorias and the Warriors Five. Personality Kalameet, like many dragons, processed a deep hatred for humanity and spent its life for fulling this hate. It was no simple beast, it was cunning and ruthless. Kalameet was highly intelligent despite its inability to speak anything outside of its native tongue, and even then Kalameet was often silent, a looming shadow to be feared from a distance, for wherever the black dragon goes, calamity is sure to follow. History It is said that Kalameet was born from the obsidian created when the lands separated, and magma flowed across the land. Born into a harsh and unforgiving land, the black dragon was born with nothing but hate and loathing for the creatures around it and channelled those emotions into its very being until its own soul turned as black as the obsidian it was born from. For years, Kalameet terrorized the islands above, its very presence corrupting lands and striking fear into the hearts of man. It was said that wherever the beast would fly, calamity would follow in its wake. Its legend became known and feared throughout the land and would of surly gone on until the present day, if it was not for the great knight Artorias. Eventually Kalameet would have a run in with Artorias and the rest of the Warriors Four. The five did battle with Kalameet near a great canyon. The battle was long and arduous, and eventually it seemed to be going in Kalameet's favour, as he managed to ensnare Artorias with its telekinetic abilities. However, as it was savouring the thought of killing the legendary hero, he was caught off guard by one of the knights companion, Hawkeye Gough, who pierced its wing with one of his mighty arrows from his bow and pinned it to the beasts own body. Injured and backing away as it attempted to fend off Artorias, it lost its footing on the edge of the canyon and fell down into the abyss below, unable to save itself. Kalameet seemingly died that day, though its soul was not absorbed, the black dragon was not seen again and the realm no longer had to fear its presence ever again. Powers and Abilities Kalameet, despite its small frame, was a dangerous enemy to come across, as for what it lacked in strength and mass it made up for in cunning ferocity. Its tail was barbed, its head sharp and its wings wide, all were used for strong physical attacks. *'Fire Breathing' - Like a majority of dragons, Kalameet is capable of breathings fire, it would use this ability to its advantage to keep enemies at way and breathe fire in specific ways for varying uses. *'Telekenisis '- what sets Kalameets apart for other dragons and makes it unique is its large, glowing, red eye in the middle of its head. Though possessing two normal, smaller eyes, this larger "minds eyes" would grant Kalameet the ability to levitate people and objects with some sort of telekinetic ability and lay a curse upon them. Kalameet_art.jpg|A side view of Kalameet. black_dragon_kalameet_by_white_cyanide-d7bltf3.jpg|Kalameet about to do battle with the legendary knight, Artorias. tumblr_msgwu2NBnX1sdnityo1_500.jpg|Kalameet in flight. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Dragon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dead